


No Sharing

by coockie8



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Non-Consensual Groping, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28075230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coockie8/pseuds/coockie8
Summary: Arthur's ready to blow his top after having to watch a nobleman gropehisMerlin all evening.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 303





	No Sharing

**Author's Note:**

> I burst into the Merlin fandom with pure sin. As I would.

Arthur grit his teeth together as subtly as he could. Some noblemen from another country had come to Camelot for a visit, so they were having a feast to honor their presence. That was all well and good, Arthur always enjoyed a good feast. No, his issue was with one specific nobleman, Lord Edwin, who didn't seem to know how to keep his hands to himself. Something they had previously been informed of, which was why Merlin had specifically been instructed that he  _ alone _ would service Lord Edwin, not that it made the slightest difference. 

Every time Merlin approached to top up the Lord's wine, or fetch him something else he requested, Lord Edwin's hand would immediately shoot up to fondle Merlin's backside. The first time it had happened, Merlin had yelped softly, jumped a bit in surprise, and nearly dropped the wine jug.

Merlin had been hesitant to approach again after that and had done his best to stick by Arthur, but he couldn't very well just ignore Uther's command that he give the Lord Edwin 'whatever he wishes'.

Arthur was livid. Not only was Merlin forced to endure such a violating and humiliating experience, but… Dammit, that perfect arse was  _ his _ , and watching someone else put their hands all over it just made Arthur's blood boil. He hoped Merlin wouldn't feel too put off later, because Arthur needed to reclaim what was rightfully his.

He watched Merlin hesitantly approach Lord Edwin again, wine jug clutched in trembling hands. As he got to the Lord's side and leaned over slightly to top up his wine, a hand landed firmly on Merlin's backside again, squeezing almost fondly, Lord Edwin carrying on with his story like he  _ wasn't _ groping Arthur's manservant. 

Merlin crinkled his nose, cheeks and tips of his ears deeply flushed. It was clear as day Merlin was  _ not _ enjoying the Lord's heavy petting. Arthur wanted to ring the old bastard's neck. Not only was Merlin young enough to be the man's grandson, but he was  _ Arthur's _ .

As soon as Lord Edwin's wine cup was refilled, Merlin scurried back to Arthur's side. Granted, the Lord never forced Merlin to remain and endure further groping, so there was  _ that _ … Arthur still didn't like it. He wanted to cut the man's filthy hands off and present them to Merlin as a gift, but he had a feeling Merlin wouldn't exactly appreciate it. He gestured for Merlin to lean down, his command obeyed immediately

"Are you alright?" He asked softly.

Merlin shrugged and half-smiled

"Doesn't really matter whether or not I am, King's orders," He muttered "But thanks for checking anyway."

With that he straightened up again

"Anyway… Better me then Gwen, right?" He chuckled sheepishly.

Arthur pursed his lips together. He didn't think any of the servants should have to put up with such behavior. In his opinion, it should have been made clear that the Lord were to keep his hands to himself or he wouldn't be welcome. But… He was still only the Prince, so there was nothing he could do, but sit consumed with rage and possessiveness for the entire evening as some strange old man ran disgusting hands all over  _ his _ Merlin.

Arthur narrowed his eyes when Lord Edwin beckoned Merlin over, a dark hunger in his eyes that made Arthur see red. Merlin swallowed thickly before reluctantly approaching the Lord again. Merlin stopped at his side and cringed when that hand plastered to his butt again

"What can I do for you, my Lord?" He asked, desperately trying to keep his voice from trembling.

The conversations around them continued, but Arthur only had ears for this one, his gaze fixed on Merlin and Lord Edwin.

"I seem to have spilt some wine, boy," The Lord informed, pushing his chair out a bit "Clean it."

Merlin looked down at what he was supposed to clean. Wherever the wine had spilled made Merlin's face turn beet red

"I-I'm not sure, L-Lord Edwin," He sputtered "That's-"

"Nonsense, lad!" Lord Edwin cut him off "Just wipe it up."

Merlin swallowed thickly before taking the cloth that was tucked in his belt out and leaning down a bit to clean up the wine. Arthur's grip on his mug tightened considerably as he watched Merlin awkwardly rub Lord Edwin's groin. Now it was just too much. He was about ready to blow his top. But Merlin finished quickly and scurried away in a hurry, completely leaving the banquet hall. Arthur waited a moment before nonchalantly following after him.

He found Merlin in the hallway, leaning against a stone pillar, panting to catch his breath. Arthur came up beside him and placed a hand on the back of his neck, giving it a comforting squeeze

"I could've killed him," He grumbled.

Merlin straightened up, sniffling softly before looking over at Arthur

"Don't do that… Your father would be furious," He sighed, turning around and leaning his back against the pillar "I just need a moment."

Arthur stepped in front of Merlin and cupped his face

"Take as long as you need, Lord Edwin won't die if he was to wait for his wine to be refilled," He soothed before leaning forward and planting a kiss on Merlin's lips "I'll ask again after the feast, but do you think you'd be comfortable joining me in my chambers tonight?"

Merlin's eyes widened a fraction before that cheeky little smile Arthur loved so much spread across his lips

"Sure, yeah. Got to get his touch off me somehow," He chirped.

Arthur's heart just melted, a smile slipping before he gave Merlin another kiss

"Good. Because I intend to reclaim you all night," He purred.

Merlin shuddered and leaned more into Arthur's touch, stumbling a bit when the prince abruptly pulled away

"Unlike you,  _ I  _ will be missed," Arthur drawled as he headed back to the banquet hall "Try not to take  _ too _ long."

He returned to his seat and downed some ale. He was horribly aroused now and still had to sit through who knows how many hours of watching another man grope  _ his _ boyfriend. A few moments later, Merlin entered the banquet hall and returned to Arthur’s side, looking much calmer than he had when he left. Arthur gently touched his lower back and Merlin let a little smile slip.

The evening dragged on, with Lord Edwin continuously beckoning Merlin over for this and that, until eventually he just had him remain at his side, hand firmly planted on Merlin’s perfect bottom. Merlin was tense, obviously becoming less and less comfortable by the minute. Arthur was about to blow his top. Merlin was giving him a pleading look from across the table, which was  _ not  _ helping Arthur’s temper. He wanted to get up, storm around the table and sock Lord Edwin in the teeth, but he knew he couldn’t do that. Defending the honor of a servant wouldn’t be reason enough to deck a nobleman in Uther’s eyes.

Morgana was between Uther and Lord Edwin, with Merlin standing between her and the Lord, so she could likely see all his groping, and up close. She certainly seemed uncomfortable about it and kept leaning towards Uther, whispering something to him, but he just brushed her off. She huffed under her breath before giving Merlin a sympathetic look.

By the time the feast finally came to an end, Merlin stumbled out of the banquet hall, looking dazed. Arthur didn’t even bother with appearances and just took off after him. He couldn’t bear to be in a room with Lord Edwin any longer anyway. He caught Merlin in the hallway, leaning against a pillar with his head down again. He looked a little nauseous. Arthur wrapped an arm around Merlin’s shoulders

“Are you alright, Merlin?” He worried.

Merlin lifted his head and took a deep breath

“Yes, sire,” He assured softly “I’m alright. Just need to breathe.”

“Boy!” Uther’s voice startled Merlin and Arthur from their moment “Lord Edwin expects you in his chambers.”

Merlin visibly paled and he quickly gave Arthur a desperate look. Arthur nodded and headed after Uther as he walked away

“Father wait, don’t you think this is taking it a bit too far?” He scoffed, standing in front of Uther and blocking his way “Even the constant groping I don’t think was appropriate, but  _ this _ ?”

Uther sighed heavily

“I know you don’t agree with Lord Edwin’s mannerisms, and you don’t have to. It is my duty as the King to make his stay here as comfortable as possible,” He stated firmly “Your serving boy was instructed to keep Lord Edwin happy and I expect him to obey that command.”

With that, Uther walked passed Arthur and headed away. Arthur dug his nails into his palms and just glared at Uther’s back as he walked before returning to Merlin

“Alright… I have an idea,” He sighed in frustration before heading back into the banquet hall.

He grabbed a jug of wine and headed out, grabbing Merlin by the arm as he headed to the Physicians chambers. He poked his head inside and smirked when he saw Gaius wasn’t there

“Perfect. I’m assuming you understand at least a little about herbs?” He asked, looking over his shoulder at Merlin, who shrugged and nodded

“Well enough,” Merlin muttered “Why?”

Arthur nodded and entered the room, putting the jug of wine down on a nearby table

“Get something that will knock a grown man out, and quickly,” He ordered.

Merlin’s eyes widened in realization

“Oh… Got it,” He agreed before heading over and rummaging through all the herbs and extracts they had available.

Merlin grabbed a small bottle from the back of the shelf and handed it to Arthur

“Three drops of this will keep him asleep until morning,” He offered.

Arthur grinned and swiped it

“ _ Perfect _ ,” He purred, pouring the necessary amount into the wine jug before handing it to Merlin “I’m afraid you’ll have to endure a little more heavy petting. Are you still comfortable coming to my chambers after?”

Merlin took the jug and nodded eagerly

“I’m not sure how long I’ll be… Don’t wait up too late,” He informed, leaning in and kissing Arthur on the cheek.

Arthur leaned into the affection, a little smile slipping as he watched Merlin head off to see Lord Edwin.

Merlin swallowed thickly as he just stood outside Lord Edwin’s chambers. He  _ so _ didn’t want to do this. Any of it. He didn’t want to drug the Lord, but he also didn’t want to have sex with him. He took a steeling breath before knocking on the door.

“Come in!” Lord Edwin called.

Merlin reluctantly entered the room, wine jug held close to his chest

“Good evening, my Lord,” He greeted softly before holding out the jug a bit “Compliments of Prince Arthur.”

Lord Edwin stood from the bed

“Set it down on the table,” He ordered.

Merlin lowered his gaze before quickly doing as he was told

“Would you like me to pour you some, my Lord?” He offered, keeping his front facing Lord Edwin in the hopes that would deter his wandering hands.

It did not. Lord Edwin just approached and eagerly cupped Merlin’s cock through his trousers

“Yes, I would,” He purred.

Merlin nearly dropped the jug in surprise. He hadn’t expected the Lord to be  _ so  _ forward, although he figured he should have given his behaviour at the feast. Merlin decided, in that moment, he’d rather have hands on his butt. He quickly turned around to pour the wine, crinkling his nose when Lord Edwin resumed fondling his backside

“So soft,” The Lord groaned right next to Merlin’s ear, pushing himself flush with Merlin’s back, hard cock grinding against his butt “Such a nice shape.”

Merlin stiffened but kept his attention on pouring the wine. He grabbed the cup and turned around, holding it out for the Lord

“Here you are,” He mumbled.

Lord Edwin took the cup and downed its contents before setting it aside. He took Merlin’s hand and led him to the bed

“Don’t worry that pretty little head of yours, boy,” He soothed as he sat down, pulling Merlin into his lap “I treat my servants  _ very  _ well.”

Merlin knew for a fact that wasn’t true. If Lord Edwin treated his servants  _ well _ , then he wouldn’t feel so inclined to grope them. Hands roamed over Merlin’s bottom then up his shirt, just feeling his skin

“Mmm… All of you is soft,” Lord Edwin purred “I’m going to enjoy marking that pretty skin of yours.”

Merlin squeezed his eyes shut and bit his tongue. He hoped the drug would kick in soon, he didn’t know how much more groping he could take.

“Hmm… Wine’s going to my head,” Lord Edwin grumbled “We need to make this quick.”

With that, he shoved Merlin over onto the bed and started sluggishly tugging at his trousers

“I’ve been wanting to see this gorgeous body bare all evening,” He slurred.

Merlin cleared his throat, shifting out of the way as Lord Edwin sort of just… Slumped onto the bed. He sighed in relief and quickly fled the room. All he wanted now was to be smothered with Arthur.

Merlin stopped outside Arthur’s chambers and took a minute to fix his clothes. He didn’t know why, they were just going to be taken off, but he wanted to be presentable, and not look like he’d just spent the majority of the evening getting fondled by an entitled nobleman. He took a deep breath and knocked.

“Who is it?” Arthur called.

Merlin smirked to himself

“It’s me, sire!” He responded.

There was silence for a moment

“Merlin. Come in.”

Merlin swallowed thickly and entered the room. Arthur was sitting at the edge of his bed in nothing but his trousers, erection straining against the front

“You took a lot quicker than I expected,” He commented.

Merlin approached and knelt between Arthur’s legs

“Giving him that wine was the first thing I did,” He chirped “Compliments of you, by the way. So if you get accused of drugging him tomorrow, sorry.”

Arthur’s eyes widened and his jaw went slack in disbelief. Merlin grinned mischievously

“Well  _ I  _ wasn’t going to take the blame. It would be my head if I did,” He hummed “You, on the other hand, will just get a slap on the wrist.”

Arthur scoffed before letting a playful smirk slip

“You better hope I don’t get in trouble for that, or I’ll have to punish you,” He purred, leaning down and kissing Merlin deeply.

Merlin hummed into the kiss and crawled up into Arthur’s lap, where he’d much rather be, wrapping his arms around Arthur’s neck

“Touch me,” He pleaded against Arthur’s lips, grinding down hard against that tent in his trousers.

Arthur grit his teeth and hissed softly at the feeling

“You little brat,” He breathed, hands dropping to firmly squeeze Merlin’s arse “Having to watch that man touch what’s  _ mine _ …”

Merlin shuddered at how downright  _ possessive _ Arthur had sounded just then. He pressed their foreheads together and just enjoyed Arthur’s firm hands roaming his body

“I just kept imagining it was you,” He admitted “Helped me get through it.”

Arthur grinned

“Does that mean I get to grope you at dinner from now on?” He teased.

He didn’t mean it, they both knew he didn’t mean it. That he would never take advantage of Merlin like that. Not without permission anyway… Although, Merlin couldn't help if the thought of Arthur secretly fondling him, in front of Uther no less, turned him on a bit.

“Sure, if you can manage to hide it from your father,” He laughed.

Arthur pulled Merlin into an eager kiss, squeezing his perfect arse as he did. Merlin hummed contently, letting a hand slide down Arthur’s chest to feel his firm muscles. Arthur broke the kiss to look down at Merlin’s hand before looking him in the eye again

“I think you’re far too covered,” He breathed “I think it’s time we got you out of those clothes.”

Merlin batted his eyes cutely before sliding off Arthur’s lap to strip

“I’m starting to get the impression I’m more attractive than you’d have me believe,” He teased.

Arthur scoffed

“Who said anything about you being attractive?” He drawled.

Merlin tossed his last article of clothing aside before turning to look at Arthur, pouting at him with huge puppy-dog eyes. Arthur immediately pulled Merlin back into his lap

“Because I’ll have to kill them. I’m the only one allowed to tell you how gorgeous you are,” He sputtered.

Merlin immediately grinned

“That’s better,” He teased before pushing Arthur down on the bed “Now, we have to get  _ you  _ out of your trousers.”

Arthur propped himself up on his elbows to watch Merlin stand and tug his trousers off, letting his cock spring free. Merlin’s eyes darkened with hunger as he knelt between Arthur’s legs, wrapping a hand around the base of his cock

“Mmm… My Prince,” He breathed, leaning forward and eagerly lapping at the head.

Arthur let his head fall back and he let out a content sigh

“That’s it…” He praised “Your mouth is so perfect.”

Merlin hooded his eyes, staring up at Arthur fondly, and started bobbing his head along that perfect cock. He could never quite take it all the way without gagging, but Arthur didn’t seem to mind, and he  _ was  _ getting better. Merlin was forced to close his eyes when he took a little more than he could handle and his body lurched. Arthur lifted his head

“Careful, sweetheart,” He breathed.

Merlin’s eyes widened and he blushed deeply, quickly pulling off Arthur’s cock to cough. Arthur immediately sat up, reaching out to rub Merlin’s back

“Are you alright?” He worried “You didn’t hurt yourself again, did you?”

Merlin wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and shook his head

“N-No, sire,” He mumbled “Just took too much.”

He wasn’t about to admit what that word, apparently, did to him. He knew Arthur would find some way to abuse it. Arthur cupped Merlin’s face and kissed his forehead

“You don’t have to push yourself like that,” He hummed “How many times do I have to tell you?”

Merlin let a dopey love-sick smile slip

“At least once more, my Prince,” He chuckled sheepishly.

Arthur’s eyes hooded and he shook his head fondly before taking Merlin’s hand and guiding him up onto the bed

“Come on then,” He purred “Let’s get that bastard’s touch off you.”

Merlin gasped as his back hit the bed before he bit his lip and averted his gaze bashfully when Arthur got comfortable between his legs

“Yes please,” He mumbled.

Arthur wrapped a hand around Merlin’s shaft and gently pumped it as he popped a bottle of oil open. Merlin’s breathing picked up as he watched Arthur slick up his fingers then lower them to Merlin’s hole. One pressed against the rim and Merlin squeaked softly. No matter how many times they did this, he  _ never  _ got used to it. To the thought that prince Arthur of Camelot wanted to share a bed with him.

“Relax, Merlin,” Arthur reminded, waiting until Merlin obeyed before gently pressing a finger into him, keeping his gaze fixed on his expressions.

Merlin took deep breaths as Arthur slowly worked him open. He couldn’t take Arthur’s intense stare, it was turning him to mush, and he felt embarrassed. He bit his lip to silence himself and squeezed his eyes shut. Arthur huffed softly

“You’re really punishing me by keeping quiet,” He breathed.

Merlin peeked an eye open at Arthur and shrunk under his heated gaze a bit. Arthur leaned forward and kissed him deeply, pressing a second finger inside as he did, swallowing Merlin’s adorable little keen. Their lips moved together heatedly, Arthur suckling gently on Merlin's tongue as he scissored his fingers before pressing them hard against Merlin's sweet spot. He smirked against those perfect lips as Merlin cried out, clenching hard around Arthur's fingers

"M-More, please," He pleased, grinding his hips down on Arthur's hand "I want your cock, sire."

Arthur shuddered, pressing a third finger in and pumping them a few more times before tugging them free. He sat back and slicked his cock up with oil

"I'll have to go easy on your duties tomorrow," He purred "I intend to make it quite uncomfortable for you to walk."

With that, he lined up and snapped his hips forward, burying himself in Merlin's tight heat, cursing under his breath. Merlin's hands immediately shot up to claw at Arthur's back and he mewled wantonly

"My Lord!" He moaned "Oh… S-So thick…."

Arthur smirked. That was definitely part of why he loved bedding Merlin, he was so good at stroking Arthur's ego once he really got going.

"I know," He purred, reaching down to tease Merlin's stretch rim "I don't know how you take me so well."

A shy little smile spread on Merlin's lips and he giggled under his breath, blushing deeply. Arthur’s heart swelled at the sound and he quickly averted his gaze

“What have I told you about being adorable?” He grumbled.

Merlin tilted his head fondly

“Not in public?” He teased.

Arthur scoffed under his breath, reaching down to land a playful smack on Merlin’s arse

“Don’t get cheeky,” He warned breathlessly, wincing when the spank caused Merlin to yelped and clench around him “Or I’ll have to punish you.”

Merlin bit his lip, still grinning playfully before shifting his hips

“Yes sire,” He purred “Now please get your royal arse in shape and ruin me.”

Arthur snorted a soft laugh and fondly shook his head before gripping Merlin’s hips, pulling out halfway then snapping his hips forward, clumsily striking Merlin’s prostate. He smirked when Merlin tossed his head back and whined, digging his nails into Arthur’s back again. He set a quick pace, keeping his gaze fixed on Merlin’s expressions as he pounded him into the bed. His moans and pleading were music to Arthur’s ears, spurring him further and further along.

Merlin reached down to jerk himself off, but Arthur quickly pinned both his wrists to the bed, picking up his pace

“Do you  _ dare _ ,” He hissed “I won’t be having anyone else touching what’s  _ mine _ tonight.”

Merlin whimpered, batting glassy eyes up at Arthur

“P-Please, sire,” He moaned “Please touch me.”

Arthur shuddered and licked his lips

“You will finish from my cock, or not at all,” He purred.

Merlin’s eyes widened and he shivered, clenching around Arthur’s shaft. He didn’t know why Arthur controlling his pleasure like that turned him on so much, but it did. The mere  _ thought  _ that he might not get to cum was nearly enough to send him over the edge as Arthur roughly fucked him into the mattress. He rested his head back against the pillows, no longer able to quiet his voice, an endless string of moans and cries pulled from him as Arthur relentlessly tormented his prostate. Tears welled up in his eyes and streamed down his cheeks from the intensity.

Arthur leaned down and kissed away Merlin’s tears

“Are you close?” He panted, thrusts beginning to stutter and become somewhat erratic.

Merlin nodded frantically

“Yes! Oh… P-Please!” He wailed, wrapping his arms around Arthur’s neck and pulling him down so he could bury his face in the crook of his neck.

Arthur just chuckled breathlessly

“Good boy,” He praised “You’re doing so well for me. So perfect.”

Merlin shuddered and sunk his teeth into Arthur’s shoulder, eyes glowing gold as he came with a muffled cry, clamping down hard on Arthur’s cock. Arthur cursed under his breath and tightly gripped the sheets. A couple more clumsy thrusts and he was cumming with a deep groan, pressing in as deep as he could go. Merlin shuddered at the feeling of Arthur’s hot seed filling him

“Mmm… I love that,” He admitted breathlessly.

It was always a hassle to clean up, but he loved the feeling nonetheless. Arthur collapsed on top of Merlin with a satisfied sigh

“When I finish inside you?” He chuckled breathlessly.

Merlin nodded sleepily before letting out a small, distressed sound

“Uhg… You’re crushing me,” He groaned.

Arthur just hummed and made absolutely no effort to move. Merlin shifted and blushed deeply when he felt Arthur still buried inside him. He hid his face in Arthur’s shoulder again to muffle his giggling. Nothing was funny, he was just happy. Even if Arthur insisted on using him as a bed.

“Fine. Stay there, but I  _ will  _ push you off the bed if it starts getting hard to breathe,” He warned playfully.

It was a joke, but it also really wasn’t. He’d shoved Arthur’s clingy arse off the bed in the past, and he’d do it again. Arthur sighed dramatically in defeat before rolling off of Merlin, shuddering when his soft cock slipped out of him

“But I was so comfortable,” He drawled.

Merlin immediately snuggled up to his chest

“Good for you,  _ I  _ wasn’t,” He teased before planting a chaste kiss to Arthur’s lips and settling in again.

Arthur just smiled and loosely wrapped an arm around Merlin’s waist

“Are you comfortable now?” He mumbled, already half-asleep.

Merlin nuzzled under Arthur’s chin

“Very much so,” He cooed affectionately before resting his head against Arthur’s chest.

It wasn’t long before the steady rise and fall of Arthur’s chest had put Merlin to sleep.

Come the next morning, Arthur didn’t want to get out of bed. Though, that was how he usually felt the morning after bedding Merlin. And why would he? With his adorable manservant cuddled up to his chest. But he knew he’d have to get up, he just hoped he wouldn’t be in too much trouble over the drugged wine. He glanced down at Merlin’s sleeping face and smiled before leaning down to press a loving kiss to his plush lips. Merlin crinkled his nose at the gesture and Arthur chuckled softly, petting the hair at the nape of Merlin's neck

“Wake up,” He breathed, gently shaking Merlin’s shoulder.

Merlin groaned softly before his eyes fluttered open and he peeked up at Arthur

“Hmm… Good morning,” He hummed.

Arthur pulled him into a kiss again, snickering to himself when Merlin tried to follow and whined when Arthur pulled away

“Time to get up.”

Merlin huffed softly before reluctantly pulling away from Arthur and sitting up, wincing at the pressure on his tender backside. Arthur sat up as well, leaning over to nuzzle Merlin’s cheek before sliding out of bed

“C’mon, come help me get dressed,” He ordered as he made his way behind the screen.

Merlin followed after him, blushing deeply when Arthur snickered triumphantly at his limp

“Oh, shut up,” He grumbled.

Dressing Arthur probably would have gone a lot quicker if Merlin’s arse and lower back weren’t killing him, and if Arthur had just  _ let  _ Merlin dress him without stealing a kiss every ten seconds, but Merlin couldn’t complain. All the setbacks were either due to things he enjoyed, or were themselves things he enjoyed, plus he  _ really _ didn’t want to be in a room with Lord Edwin again. But now they were ready, and back in the banquet hall for breakfast with the noblemen.

Merlin stayed glued to Arthur’s side. Lord Edwin  _ looked  _ horribly hungover. Likely a side effect of what they’d drugged him with. Arthur nervously tapped the table, just waiting for Uther to tear into him about drugging the Lord, but as breakfast dragged on, he said nothing. Which only succeeded in making Arthur’s anxiety visibly worse. Merlin gently touched his shoulder in an attempt to help him calm down. It didn’t help.

He even hung back a little after breakfast was over, but Uther still didn’t yell at him. It left Arthur feeling deeply confused. As they left the banquet hall, Lord Edwin beckoned Merlin over, who gave Arthur a nervous look before obeying

“Y-Yes, my Lord?” Merlin mumbled after approaching.

Lord Edwin cleared his throat

“I see you’re limping, boy,” He commented “I suppose I was too rough with you last night.”

Merlin stiffened and just blinked in confusion. Lord Edwin patted him on the shoulder

“I had too much to drink, I can’t even remember bedding you, but I’m sure I was pleased,” He purred.

Merlin immediately relaxed and let a smile slip

“Well… You seemed to be please, my Lord,” He hummed.

Lord Edwin beamed before walking away, giving Merlin a pat on the backside as he did. Merlin winced before quickly hurrying back to Arthur, who was giving the Lord a venomous glare

“What was that about?” Arthur sneered.

Merlin playfully nudged Arthur with his elbow

“He doesn’t remember anything from last night,” He explained “He thinks he bed me.”

Arthur’s eyebrows shot up in surprise before he and Merlin bursted out laughing

“Good thing too,” He snickered before turning to head back up to his chambers “Come on.”

Merlin eagerly followed after him. He didn’t care what the rest of the day held, so long as he didn’t have to be anywhere near Lord Edwin.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still kinda new to this fandom, but I hope you liked the fic anyway :)
> 
> Please comment. Comments make me a happy writer and happy writers write more.


End file.
